a chance meeting,
by hedwig's Lullaby
Summary: Some things are just meant to happen, and we don't question them.


Dress robes.

Tons and tons of dress robes...

Pink, blue, a horrid _horrid_ yellow, and that blinding orange colour.

"Come along, Astoria." Mother said, stiffly, as her eyes narrowed at Daphne who was staring longingly at a frilly, white gown. "This is why we don't allow you girls to go shopping alone," she murmured, pulling me by the arm in the direction of my sister. "Daphne," mother scowled, "That dress is dreadful - "

"I want _this _dress," Daphne interrupted, "This is the one. I want it."

Mother glared at her, "Surely you're not serious...This dress is awful, dear. Pick another, any other, there are loads more - "

"I want this one." Daphne argued, her brown eyes already narrowed in defence of the frilly pile of glitter in her hands.

"Very well," mother sighed, holding her aged hands out, expectantly. Daphne watched her hands, warily. "Oh, I'm not going to ruin the damn dress, Daphne! Give it to me, I'll pay for it. Go help your sister find her gown." Daphne dared a glance in my direction, before handing the dress over, and tugging me into a maze of dress robes.

She grabbed a gown at random and pushed it at me, "Here, this'll do. Now let's go."

I grimaced at the dress she chose. It was a sickly looking green colour, and had glitter sprawled across the pastry-shaped material. "You can't be serious," I replied, placing it back onto a shelf, folded delicately. "That one was perhaps worse than the one _you _chose."

"No need to be _catty_, Astoria," she snapped. "I was just trying to help."

She wasn't, really. That much was obvious, however, I decided to let it go. Nothing good ever came out of arguing with Daphne. "My apologies," I said, frostily. She took no notice, though, as her eyes were trained on a hideously pale red gown.

Oh, dear.

"Look at this," she gasped, holding the pale fabric in her hands, "It's beautiful! I want this one, I've changed my mind." She looked at me, expectantly. Silently asking for my opinion.

"It's darling. Better go find mother before she pays for the other..." I lied through my teeth, and she nodded with wide eyes, and ran off.

"Well played," a small voice, said, sounding approving. I turned to see a blond man with grey orbs for eyes, standing in between shelves of dresses, looking rather dazed. "I went to school with her, you see. She'd never left me alone. How I wish I could've done it so easily as you have."

"I've had loads of practice," I answered, "You went to Hogwarts, I assume." I added, taking a closer look at him. I knew who he was. The entire wizarding community knew who he was. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, and war survivor.

"Yes," he replied, curtly. "You look familar. Would I be correct in assuming you attended Hogwarts as well?"

I nodded, "You would, and it would also be safe to say that you should know who I am, seeing as I was in your house..."

"Astoria," he breathed. "I thought it was you but I couldn't be sure."

"How have you been?" I asked politely, ignoring his obvious intense stare.

Draco shrugged, casually. "I've been well enough. How about you, what brings you here?"

"Daphne's getting married in the Spring," I looked at him, warily. "I could be asking you the same thing. Shopping for dresses? I'd never took you as one of those boys..."

He grinned, "Getting fitted for a tux. I've been invited to have dinner with the minister. Strictly business, of course." He added, with a smirk.

"I see," I said, awkwardly, "I better be going, mum will wonder where I've got off to. It's been nice seeing you, though." I added, politely.

Draco smirked, taking my hand and pulling it up to his lips, and kissing it softly. "Perhaps we should do it again sometime."

"Perhaps," I repeated, uncertainly. Daphne would go bonkers.

He sighed dramatically, letting go of my hand, "You see. I've gotten myself quite a dillema. I've been invited to a wedding, yet I have no date..."

"Daphne invited you," I covered my mouth with my hand, in shock. "She - she hadn't told me...I'm sorry I probably seem so rude, at the moment..." I had to surpress the giggle that I wanted to badly to release. This whole situation had been so awkward.

"No matter," he waved it off, "I was actually wondering if you had a date."'

"Actually...I don't." I smiled, "Would it be safe to assume you're asking me?"

"Very safe," he returned the smile, "See you then, Greengrass."

I watched as he headed towards the exit. "Hey! I thought you were getting fitted for a tux!"

I heard a chuckle before the bell signaling the opening and closing of the door chimed.

I'd been played by Draco Malfoy, however, not in the way most would think.

And even more surprisingly, I found that I didn't care.

"ASTORIA!" Daphne screeched. Back to the gowns, I suppose...


End file.
